Master of Internal Magic
by codewarriorace
Summary: Professor McGonagall decides to intervene directly in Harry's life a month before his eleventh birthday. Harry quickly masters the secrets of internal magic under her skilled tutelage and the unexpected aid of Fawkes.


_**Master of Internal Magic**_

**_Disclaimer_**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Summary_**  
Professor McGonagall decides to intervene directly in Harry's life a month before his eleventh birthday. Harry quickly masters the secrets of internal magic under the skilled tutelage of Professor McGonagall and the unexpected aid of Fawkes.

**_Author Note_**  
This is the revision/rewriting of my story _Harry Potter: Internal Magic_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It had been almost ten years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, one of the most powerful dark wizards in history, and since that time, the wizarding world had happily regressed back into complacency and stagnation. Fawkes the phoenix had watched this typical slide into backwardness with sadness.

Once, the wizards and witches of this nation had been at the forefront of magic research. One thousand years ago the four founders of Hogwarts had delved deeply into the mysteries of magic and had made numerous advances in multiple branches of study. Sadly, the wizarding world had entered into its long decline soon after the founders had died. The passing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692 had accelerated the process by cementing the bigoted pureblood belief that all muggle knowledge was inferior.

The founders would have been very disappointed with how wizard society had turned out. Even Salazar Slytherin, who had championed the belief that only pureblood witches and wizards should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, would have been disgusted at the illogical actions of his followers and descendants--one of his core beliefs had been that advances in magic should be made using whatever methods and knowledge were available.

Godric Gryffindor had drawn Fawkes towards him with his defense of the weak and innocent from dark magic users and creatures. It had been a glorious time for Fawkes as he assisted his friend by first smiting evil wherever it could be found and later with founding Hogwarts to teach young wizards and witches the responsible way to use their magic. Fawkes had bonding with like-minded wizards and witches down through the centuries. He had aided them in battle, inspired them in the pursuit of magic, and dispersed wisdom gained over his long life.

He had done what he could over the years to stem the decline and his current companion of five decades Albus Dumbledore was a wizard who could have matched Godric in power and intellect. He had bonded with Dumbledore to help him fight against Lord Grindelwald and his followers during the Second World War. Fawkes had never regretted that action but in the past ten years the headmaster had acted in terms of what was easy instead of what was right.

Fawkes had disagreed with Dumbledore about placing young Harry Potter with his muggle relatives. Harry might be protected behind blood wards but his magic and body could not possibly grow strong in such a poisonous environment. Both physical and magical observation of Harry over the years had proven him correct. The poor child lived the life of a house elf under the care of his relatives. Thankfully, Harry's unconscious use of magic healed that majority of physical damage inflicted upon him. But the mental abuse was another mater. Harry had to endure being called a "freak," listen to his parents being called drunks, and being called a cheater if his academic work was superior to his cousin's.

Given these conditions, Fawkes wondered why Dumbledore hadn't intervened. But, the stubborn old wizard had judged the blood protections at the Dursleys to be of utmost importance, more important even than Harry's well being. A part of Fawkes agreed that Harry was better off miserable then dead, but he was sure Dumbledore could have come up with a better solution. Fawkes also didn't like the fact that Harry would rely heavily on Dumbledore to guide him through the confusing world of magic when he arrived at Hogwarts.

Thankfully, someone else had noticed Harry's plight and had finally decided to act. Dumbledore would never suspect that his loyal deputy, Professor McGonagall would act without consulting him. But, Fawkes was glad that the formidable witch had finally lost confidence in her mentor, at least on matters concerning Harry. He had watched in admiration as she had drawn up a plan and obtained the required magical items needed to train the boy.

With a sense of anticipation Fawkes pierced reality in an explosion of fire to appear on the roof of Ollivander's wand shop. Professor McGonagall was a strong and talented witch but Harry would need all the help he could get and Fawkes would be happy to give it.


End file.
